


Inversion

by Yamx



Series: Deal-Series [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamx/pseuds/Yamx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> **Beta:** [](http://canaana.livejournal.com/profile)[**canaana**](http://canaana.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fanfiction; the characters are the property of the BBC and used here without permission. No money was made.  
>  **A/N:** Written for [](http://lindenharp.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindenharp**](http://lindenharp.livejournal.com/) , with thanks for her generous donations to flood relief in Brazil and Australia.

  
**Inversion**   


  


The Doctor watches Jack flit around the ballroom, dancing and flirting with princesses and multi-trillionaires. Receiving a proposition a minute.

He turns and orders another drink. Why did Rose insist on the New Earth Opening Gala? She's off impressing historians with her "expertise," and he's left standing at the bar, downing whiskey after whiskey.

Not like the damn ethanol even has any effect on him.

A tap on his shoulder. He turns, and Jack's lips press to his, a kiss full of gentle chiding and love.

He smiles. Suddenly he's the only one in the room _not_ consumed by jealousy.  



End file.
